K-ON! MUSIC HISTORY'S BOX
K-ON! MUSIC HISTORY'S BOX is a collective CD box which contains almost every single vocalised song from the main albums which were released for the two seasons of the anime K-ON! and the attendant movie. Additionally, it contains the four "Original Soundtrack" albums, each "Character Image Song", the shorter "TV/MOVIE size Versions", the "GAME Mix Versions" of the game K-ON! Ho-Kago Live!!, which weren't published anywhere before, several artwork books and finally ticket applications for the talk event "K-ON HISTORY'S TALK", which was held on the 16th of June 2013. The featured songs are sung by the respective voice actresses of the anime's cast. The box was released on the 20th of March 2013 in Japan by Pony Canyon. NOTE: A collective music box will only be mentioned on the song's pages it includes if the songs weren't published on any album before. Track Listing Disc 1 (OP & ED Singles) #Cagayake! GIRLS #Happy!? Sorry!! #Don't say "lazy" #Sweet Bitter Beauty Song #GO! GO! MANIAC #Genius...!? #Listen!! #Our MAGIC #Utauyo!! MIRACLE #KIRA KIRA Days #NO, Thank You! #Girls in Wonderland #Unmei♪wa♪Endless! #Ichiban Ippai #Singing! #Ohayou, Mata Ashita #Cagayake! GIRLS (5nin Ver.) #Don't say "lazy" (5nin Ver.) Disc 2 (Play Nakauta Sg·Al "Ho-Kago Tea Time in Movie"·Death Devil) #Fuwa Fuwa Time #Tsubasa wo Kudasai #Sakuragaoka Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka (Rock Ver.) #Tenshi ni Fureta yo! (#24 'Sotsugyōshiki!' Mix) #Curry Nochi Rice (Eiga 'K-ON!' Mix) #Gohan wa Okazu (Eiga 'K-ON!' Mix) #Samidare 20 Love (Eiga 'K-ON!' Mix) #U&I (Eiga 'K-ON!' Mix) #Tenshi ni Fureta yo! (Eiga 'K-ON!' Mix) #Fuwa Fuwa Time (Eiga 'K-ON!' Mix) #Maddy Candy #Hell The World #LOVE #Genom #Hikari Disc 3 ("Ho-Kago Tea Time" (Studio Mix & Live Mix) #Curry Nochi Rice #Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss #Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~ #Fuwa Fuwa Time (5nin Ver.) #Curry Nochi Rice (#8 'Shinkan!' Mix) #Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss (#8 'Shinkan!' Mix) #Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~ (#12 'Keion!' Mix) #Fuwa Fuwa Time (#12 'Keion!' Mix) Disc 4 ("Ho-Kago Tea Time II" (Studio Mix) #Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai #Pure Pure Heart #Honey Sweet Tea Time #Samidare 20 Love #Gohan wa Okazu #Tokimeki Sugar #Fuyu no Hi #U&I #Tenshi ni Fureta yo! #Interlude #Ho-Kago Tea Time Disc 5 ("Ho-Kago Tea Time II" (Cassette Mix) # Introduction # Fuwa Fuwa Time (Cassette Mix) # Curry Nochi Rice (Cassette Mix) # Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss (Cassette Mix) # Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~ (Cassette Mix) # Pure Pure Heart (Cassette Mix) # Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai (Cassette Mix) # Honey Sweet Tea Time (Cassette Mix) # Tokimeki Sugar (Cassette Mix) # Fuyu no Hi (Cassette Mix) # Samidare 20 Love (Cassette Mix) # Gohan wa Okazu (Cassette Mix) # U&I (Cassette Mix) Disc 6 ("Image Songs - Part 1" (Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Azusa) # Gīta ni Kubittake # Sunday Siesta # Let's Go (Yui Ver.) # Heart Goes Boom!! # Hello Little Girl # Let's Go (Mio Ver.) # Girly Storm Shissou Stick # Mezase Happy 100%↑↑↑ # Let's Go (Ritsu Ver.) # Dear My Keys ~Kenban no Mahou~ # Humming Bird # Let's Go (Tsumugi Ver.) # Jajauma Way To Go # Watashi wa Watashi no Michi wo Yuku # Let's Go (Azusa Ver.) # Let's Go (Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Azusa Mix) Disc 7 ("Image Songs - Part 2" (Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Azusa) # Oh My GĪTA!! # Shiawase Hiyori # Come with Me!! (Yui Ver.) # Seishun Vibration # Aozora no Monologue # Come with Me!! (Mio Ver.) # Drumming Shining My Life # Yuuzora à la carte # Come with Me!! (Ritsu Ver.) # Diary wa Fortissimo # Yasei no Jounetsu # Come with Me!! (Tsumugi Ver.) # Over the Starlight # Joyful Todays # Come with Me!! (Azusa Ver.) Disc 8 ("Image Songs - Part 1 and 2" (Ui, Nodoka, Jun) # Lovely Sister LOVE # Oui! Ai Kotoba # Coolly Hotty Tension Hi!! # Prologue # UKI UKI New! My Way # Shiny GEMS # Come with Me!! (Ui Ver.) # Jump # Hidamari Living # Come with Me!! (Nodoka Ver.) # Junjou Bomber!! # Midnight SUPERSTAR☆☆☆ # Come with Me!! (Jun Ver.) Disc 9 ("K-ON! Original Soundtrack") # Have some tea? # Morning dew # Isoge ya Isoge! # Kawaii Inbou # Ni Hiki no Koneko # Ii Yumemite ne # Cotton candy # Virtual love # Tanpopo Takkyuubin # Ukkari-kun no Tameni # Genki! # Obaa-chan no Tansu # The other side of evening sun # Dead soldiers (shō) # Hold on to your love # Falling reinforced concrete # Small flashing # Kendama-kun # Karui Joudan # Crêpe wa Ikaga? # Happy languidness # Emerald green # My hometown where it snows # Ginsekai no Asa # Tea at the night of Christmas # Koneko no Ensou Kai # Patrol of stroll # Doki Doki Friday night # Ringo...Ringo...Ringo Ame # 15sai no March # Jajauma 3nin Musume # Hesitation # Pinch Daisuki! # Dress ni Crêpe wa Niawa nai? # Ano Hi no Yume # Happy End Disc 10 ("K-ON!! Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 & Vol.2") # One more tea? # Asahi wo Abite # Futari no Sekai # Dance of pickled scallion # Temptation with rain # Tostada # Kyoto no Asa # Dragon God # Hamster no Dance # Ano Hi no Kaerimichi # Tamamushi Zushi to Sankaku Jougi # Digital fancy doll # Gatten da! # Tea with you # Reason that doesn't develop # Cherry's feelings # Worry of cherry # Happy rainy day # Amefuri # Usagi to Kame # Early tea # My dearest Baumkuchen # Okashi no Merry Go Round # Pasadena Fwy # Na I Sho! # Tarirariran! # Shiosai to Yuuhi # Sepia iro no Nikki # Tenpura-kun # Hard luck girl # Autumn breeze # Fine rain in afternoon # Cherry's toy box # Nuki Ashi Sashi Ashi Shinobi Ashi # Ningyo no Kataomoi # Kaidan non Kaidan # U&I ~Yuuhi no Kirei Naano Oka de~ # Unjou Chaya # Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~ (YuiAzu Ver.) # Sakuragaoka Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka Disc 11 ("K-ON! Movie Original Soundtrack") # Have some tea? (MOVIE Mix) # Hakugin no Asa # Hoshimo no Kisetsu # Konayuki # Gorioshi no Wake # Chadansu no Kahori # Futari no Sekai (MOVIE MIX) # Chabashira Unsei Kenkyuukai # Bossa de Coffee wo # Obake no Dousoukai # Glass no Mukou Gawa # Shoujikimono ga Kangaeta Uso # Sono Egao ga Suki # Umi ni Ikou yo! # Mizuabi Daisuki Ahiru-chan # Chichuukai Gakudan # Spilled tea # Traditional tea # Air of northern countries # London E # Yearning for the Far East # Pleasant despair # Train-D # Watashi no Kimochi # Karintou Danshaku no Isshuukan # Fairies' Party # Taikutsu na Jikan # Kekkyouku Kyou mo Chikoku Janai Desu ka! # Sonna Wake de Taxi de # Gege! Dai Juuta!! # Ohisama Kirakira Sanpomichi # Artificial Candy # Gorioshi no Iiwake # Joshi no Shuuchuuryoku # Red jacket # Stylish mistake # Winter night in a warm room # Ittoushi # Far distant past # Shiawase no Kakera Disc 12 ("GAME Mix・OP & ED (TV size)・OP, ED & Theme (MOVIE size)") #Cagayake! GIRLS (GAME Mix) #Happy!? Sorry!! (GAME Mix) #Don't say "lazy" (GAME Mix) #Sweet Bitter Beauty Song (GAME Mix) #Curry Nochi Rice (GAME Mix) #Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss (GAME Mix) #Fuwa Fuwa Time (GAME Mix) #Gīta ni Kubittake (GAME Mix) #Sunday Siesta (GAME Mix) #Let's Go (Yui Ver.) (GAME Mix) #Heart Goes Boom!! (GAME Mix) #Hello Little Girl (GAME Mix) #Let's Go (Mio Ver.) (GAME Mix) #Girly Storm Shissou Stick (GAME Mix) #Mezase Happy 100%↑↑↑ (GAME Mix) #Let's Go (Ritsu Ver.) (GAME Mix) #Dear My Keys ~Kenban no Mahou~ (GAME Mix) #Humming Bird (GAME Mix) #Let's Go (Tsumugi Ver.) (GAME Mix) #Jajauma Way To Go (GAME Mix) #Watashi wa Watashi no Michi wo Yuku (GAME Mix) #Let's Go (Azusa Ver.) (GAME Mix) #Cagayake! GIRLS (4nin Ver.) (TV size Ver.) #Don't say "lazy" (TV size Ver.) #Cagayake! GIRLS (5nin Ver.) (TV size Ver.) #GO! GO! MANIAC (TV size Ver.) #Listen!! (TV size Ver.) #Utauyo!! MIRACLE (TV size Ver.) #NO, Thank You! (TV size Ver.) #Ichiban Ippai (MOVIE size Ver.) #Unmei♪wa♪Endless! (MOVIE size Ver.) #Singing! (MOVIE size Ver.) Category:Album